Trials
by Alvira the Dark Huntress
Summary: The story of one extrodinary Summoner and her fight to become a champion.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Kor. Im not very special in many ways except that I have control over the elements. No one has had my kind of power in over a millennia according to the Scribes and Summoners at the Institute. What is the Institute you may ask? It is the headquarters for the League, a peace keeping gathering of champions with a wide array of talents and skills made to keep the peace between warring factions. I have been a Summoner for just over a year, but I long to be so much more. My deepest desire is to become a champion. Few know of my abilities. The High Summoner and his council wish to keep it that way. They want to keep me locked up and caged like an animal. They wish to keep my powers in check, and they make it very clear that I am to _never_ use them. Ever. The following is the story of the trials I had to face to at long last become a true champion of the League.

I woke up to a banging on my door. I blinked the grogginess out of my eyes and shuffled over to answer it.

"Why aren't you dressed yet young lady?" The High Summoner Verrand asked in his shrill voice. "You do know what today is don't you?" he huffed and led me over to my vanity and began combing my hair. Through all of this I just sat there, as every time I would open my mouth to respond he would cut me off. "Today is The Communion. Every champion from every faction will be here today and we need all Summoners to be at their best. You are a promising young Summoner Kor. The champions need to be able to trust you." Finally my irritation got the best of me and I snapped.

"Alright fine!" I yelled ripping the brush from his hand. "Why. What's the point, I never get chosen to Summon anyways! The champions don't even know I exist! I just don't understand why you guys won't just let me become a champion! I could bring so much to the Rift!" A rough gale of wind had started up, whipping Verrand's robes around.

"Get you temper under control _now_!" he hissed at me. "This. This is why you are not allowed on the Rift. You are not in enough control of your emotions to balance out your magic yet! I told you this last night and I will tell you again. You are _never_ to go on the Rift. It is far too dangerous." He huffed. "Now I want you ready in half an hour." He stormed out and slammed the door behind him. Tears stung my eyes as I sat down at my vanity again. A lone tear slipped down my cheek and I brushed it away. Pinned to the mirror was a picture of my mother. She was so beautiful. Her long, black, widow's peak hair fell clear down to her rump. Her blue eyes shone like deadly sapphires. She was once the best of the Summoners in the Institute. I sighed and looked at my reflection. Some say I am a spitting image of her, aside from my eyes. They were my father's stormy grey. I don't remember much of my parents. The only thing I do remember is what I did to them. When I was six, and my affinity for the elements was just surfacing, I had thrown a temper tantrum. The whole house went up in flames, and both of them perished. After that night I was whisked away to live my life caged at the Institute. That was the burden I have live with for thirteen years. I rested my forehead in my hands and noticed the small silver lines that marred my pale skin. I sighed again and picked up the brush, running it through my hair until it fell in perfect, smooth, silky waves.

Verrand had a tailor deliver a custom gown for this afternoons reception ceremony. It was a deep red chiffon ball gown. It fitted my tall skinny figure perfectly. I took it off and resumed my make-up. Dramatic smoke-eyes and black lipstick were carefully applied to my face. I filed my long nails to points and coated on black polish. I added a red sparkle top coat that matched the color of my dress. I slipped the dress back on and looked at the heels that Verrand had paired with the dress. I scoffed and with a half-grin tossed them aside. I slipped on a pair of black diamond studded flats. I prefer flats over heels as I have never been the most coordinated person in the world. I walked over and stood in front of the full length mirror. Something was missing. _Jewelry._ I thought to myself. I opened the box that was on my vanity and picked out a pair of Victorian style black gem earrings, and the matching lace choker. After applying them did one last once over in the mirror and, satisfied with what I saw, I walked out my door, and right smack into a wall of muscle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah excuse me." I stammered. I looked up to see none other than Garen Crownguard looking down at me. Though I am oretty tall for a girl, standing at 6 foot exactly, Garen towered over me.

"No, it is I who should apologize miss. I'm afraid I have lost my way to the Demacian Chambers."

"It's one hallway over." I said. I never noticed how handsome he was before. Blushing lightly I looked down.

"Thank you Miss…" He trailed off, obviously searching for a name.

"Kor. My name is Kor." I held out my hand to him and he shook it. The movement was stiff, Demacian's were so rigid and military that touching was almost foreign to them. Noxian's, like myself and my parents, were used to constant touch, and gestures of affection.

"It is very nice to meet you m'lady." He said gruffly. "I assume from your attire that you are on your way to the Reception Ball?" he inquired.

"Indeed I am." I replied.

"I don't believe I have seen you before. Are you a new Summoner?" He asked. However before I could answer Verrand came breezing down the hallway.

"Kor! Oh sweetie you look absolutely stunning!" He gushed. It was only after he finished admiring me that he noticed Garen standing there. "Good evening General Crownguard, may I be of service to you?" He asked bowing. The Summoners were supposed to treat the champions like royalty, and make them feel at home. I shuddered at the thought. I would only ever treat others as they treated me. Part of the reason the rest of the High Council thought I needed more training.

"Not at the moment, High Summoner. The lovely Kor here already gave me the directions I need. Thank you though." And with that he turned and left.

"Time for you to come with me. There are some people I think you should meet." Verrand tugged lightly on my arm and off we went.

_Joy._ I thought sarcastically. _Well here goes nothing._

Page break

The rest of my evening was filled with meeting champion after champion. Handshake after handshake. Finally it was time for the last dance of the night. I sighed and slumped in a chair. I was so ready for bed. I was watching the couples gather on the dancefloor and listening to the opening chord of a popular Piltover waltz and sighed. I looked up when I saw someone walking towards me. It was Garen. His steely armor replaced by a deep blue tux and matched with a black dress shirt and golden tie. His hair was neatly combed.

"Lady Kor, how has your evening been?" He asked, taking a seat beside me.

"Long." I said with sigh. I looked up when he extended his hand to me.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing the last waltz with me?" He asked. I was a little off put. I have been to three other Reception Balls, and not once has anyone asked me to dance.

"S-sure" I said nervously. I took his hand and he led me to the middle of dance floor. I moved together in perfect sync.

"So, how long have you been at the Institute? I don't believe I have seen you around before."

"No you probably haven't. The High Summoners have kept me pretty well hidden and locked up. I have been here since I was six. I was inducted as a summoner at the age of 10, one of the youngest they have ever had."

"Why have they kept you so hidden? You seem to have such talent, one would think that they would want to show you off, make you their shining star." I was so tempted to tell him, but I know that Verrand would go into a massive tizzy, so I said nothing.

"Reasons." I shrugged. I heard the music escalate, and Garen spun me and I followed suit. Huh, maybe those dance lessons as a kid really were going to pay off. I weaved back around to his chest and we stood there for a minute just looking at each other. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes. They reminded me of my mothers. Weird that a Noxian and a Demacian can have a common feature. I felt myself blushing and looked away. I cleared my throat and looked down. "You dance pretty well for a military general."

"Thank you m'lady. You are quite the graceful one as well." I smiled and thanked him. At last the music came to an end, and Garen spun me one last time. As the final chords floated through the air, he bowed to me raised my hand to his lips. "Until we meet again." He bowed again and walked off. I walked back to my seat and Verrand came up to me.

"Oh sweetie! Every eye was on you. You were stunning!" He said excitedly.

"So I guess people know who I am now." I said.

"You bet they do! I had over half of the champions ask who you were. You're the new talk of the Institute and the League."

"Well maybe this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't kept me caged my entire life." I jabbed.

"You know perfectly well why we had to! If people were to find out about the power you possess…" He trailed off. "No one has ever had your kind of power, Kor. Ever. You scare a lot of us because it is so strong."

"If you want to know more about it, why don't you ask some of the champions like Nasus or Ezreal that have a vast knowledge of history. Surely one of them might have read or heard about something like this before." Verrand looked dumbfounded, as if he had never thought of the idea before. "You're kidding me. You've never even _thought _about asking them?" I threw my hands up in frustration. "I can't believe you guys!" I noticed my voice had gotten louder and Summoners and champions were throwing glances our way. "I need air." I hissed and stormed out.

I made my way to the Supports courtyard, where the Support champions would come to meditate and relax after matches on the Rift. I sat down on the concrete wall surrounding and ancient tree and listened to the waterfall in the garden flow. Tears of frustration ran down my cheeks. I brushed them away and looked out at the brilliantly clear sky. Why? Why can't I just be accepted and not hidden? I didn't even ask for these stupid powers! I sighed again and stifled a small sob.

"Everything alright?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I turned around to see Taric. The gem knight, and one of my favorite supports to summon. When I was allowed to that is.

"Yeah fine." I said simply. I didn't like expressing my emotions in front of those I didn't know well. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. "Taric, you are good friends with Ezreal, correct?" I asked him.

"You could say that." He replied, a wry smile crossing his face.

"Could you ask him to meet me here tomorrow at midnight?"

"Of course, though may I ask your name?" He asked.

"Kor."

"You're that Summoner that was dancing with Garen tonight at the ball weren't you?"

"I was. Please deliver that message to him. I must be on my way now." I bowed to him like I was told to always do and made my way back to my room. If the High Summoners refused to do any digging about these dammed powers of mine. I would.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed and slid into the hot tub in my room. For as sheltered as they kept me, they sure gave me the life of luxury. I sighed again as i felt the warm water relieve the tension in my muscles. Today had been long, I have never really been one for socializing. I like to keep to myself. Though, now that I think about it, that could be a result of the caged life i was forced into. I shook my head to clear it. No, i was supposed to be relaxing, not thinking about that. Soon enough, I found my thoughts drifting towards Garen. He was very handsome. Kind and gentlemanly too. Though I guess that makes sense seeing as he comes from a powerful Demacian family. His eyes haunted me as i got out of the tub and dried off. I wrappedmy hair up in a bun and slipped on a pair of loose fitting silk pajamas.

I slept fitfully, never really getting more than an hours worth of sleep at a time. I was having horrid nightmares, about the night I killed my parents, then one of a man I had never met before. He possessed the same abilities I did.

I watched him as he strode proudly onto the battlefield. His armor gleamed in the light of the setting sun, ash and smoke filled the crimson and burnt orange sky. A horde of soldiers rushed at him and he waved his hand, like he was swatting a fly, and the earth under thier feet heaved upwards and they all went flying backwards. He curled his fingers and a line of fire blocked them from any further advance. He turned around and saw a volley of arrows coming straight at him and with another wave of his hand, a gust of wind set the off of their course. He was deadly. He eyes glinted with unbridled power. I could feel that power coursing through my veins at thisvery moment. He bent down and pick up a large greatsword from one of the fallen soldiers and let out a feral roar as he charged forward.

I bolted up sweat clinging onto my back. a wave of nausea came over me and i ran to the bathroom barely making it in time. When it was over, I clung to the sink, my whole body shaking feebly. This had never happened before. I had never had dreams about this man. Who was he? _I should tell Verrand_ I thought to myself. _Or i could keep it a secret for a while longer. At least until I meet with Ezreal. _I nodded to my reflection in the mirror.

Food, I needed food. I left my room and headed to the kitchens. Instead of weaving my way through stuffy hallways, I walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. I rounded the corner and I took another deep breath.

"Fine night to be out for a walk." came a voice came from the shadows behind me. I whipped around to see who it was and saw no one. My heart started to race.

"Who's there?" I shouted, hating the shakiness in my voice.

"No one you should be concerned with. Yet." The voice was behind me again and i spun around again. And saw no one.

"Leave me alone!" I commanded, but there was no response and I continued my walk towards the kitchen, at a slightly faster pace.

The shadow left the girl alone. He had his mission. He was to study her. Mess with her head. Drive her so insane, that she would wish herself dead, and then, grant her that wish. He chuckled softly. The was going to be the most fun he'd had in years.

i sat at a table with a spoon and a pint of Piltover's finest cookie dough ice cream at the kitchen's island. The encounter with the shadow had me on edge so when the door opened behind me I dropped my spoon and winced as it clanged to the ground. I looked behind me and saw Luxanna Crownguard walk through.

"Oh! Sorry if i startled you!" She said. She came over and picked up the spoon, placed it in the sink and grabbed me a new one.

"Thank you." I said taking the spoon. "And it's alright, I'm just a little sleepy is all." I lied.

"Well it is almost three in the morning." Lux told me. She grabbed a bottle of Valoran Pure water out of the fridge and sat down across from me. "So, were you the one that was dancing with my brother at the Ball tonight?" she asked.

"I was."

"your dress was the prettiest thing I have ever seen!" She sighed. "My brother seems to have taken a small interest in you." She informed me.

"Really? Then how come he left so quickly?" I asked.

"He was probably confused. Demacians aren't used to showing affections of any kind. At all. The military tells us to hide them." She sighed and took a long drink of water.

_So they were caged just like I was. Except in a different way. _I thought. "That's interesting." I said aloud. I ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"So you're Kor right? How come none of the champions have ever heard about you before? You seem to have such talent. I can sense the magic in you." I started to freak out. If Verrand found out someone knew…

"W-what Magic?" I asked stammering.

"Summoner magic. All Summoners have to have some base level of of magic so they can summon the champions." She explained. I sighed in relief. I knew that. Of course that's what she was talking about.

"Of course. Duh. And yes I am Kor. No one has really seen me because I like to keep to myself." I told her. At least it was the partial truth. Lux nodded and yawned.

"Well it was nice to meet you but it's time for me to get back to bed. Rift matches start tomorrow. Night!" She left with her water bottle in hand and I was alone again.

I finished the pint of ice cream and sighed. I just wanted answers. And tomorrow night I intended to get them." I said out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

I awake to a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it. It was Ryn, Verrands apprentice.

"High Summoner Verrand wished me to deliver these to you, and that he wants you to be in the Summoning Chamber as soon as you can." He handed me a Summoner's robe and bowed leaving me alone.

I was thrilled. They actually wanted me to summon! I can't wait! I quickly got dressed and dashed out the door. I was in the Summoning Chamber ten minutes before the first match of the day.

"Ah there you are." Verrand greeted me with a hug. "You ready?"

"I was born ready for this." I beamed. I was already I had only ever Summoned once and I was already running through a champion list in my head. My mind kept wandering to Garen but finally I decided on Annie. She was my favorite, even though she was just a little kid. I took my place in front of my Orb.

On the Rift I watched as she grabbed a Doran's ring a health pot and a mans pot and head towards mid lane. Ezreal and Taric headed bot, Diana headed towards blue buff and Yasuo headed top. Annie waited patiently under turret. When the announcers voice warned them on the minions spawning a wicked smile played on the little girls lips as she clutched Tibbers tighter.

Pretty soon after I saw Ahri approach from the enemy side. _Oh fuck. _I thought. _Not a counter._ I swallowed hard. Ahri threw a Charm out and the battle had begun. Annie dodged it expertly and kept farming with her Disintegrate. Once her Pyromania was up she cast a Disintegrate on Ahri stunning her followed by Incinerate and Ignite.

_FIRST BLOOD _

The announcers voice echoed through the Rift as Ahri fell. I whooped in glee as a smile appeared on my face as I watched Annie recall to purchase a Catalyst the Protector.

The game lasted for 35 minutes, Annie carried hard with a score of 25 kills and 3 deaths. After the match I waited at the door to the Rift for the champions to exit.

"I dont know why I lost so hard." Ahri whined. "I'm supposed to counter Annie."

"It's okay Miss Ahri." Annie said in her small voice. "Would oyu like to come to Tibber's tea party later this afternoon?" She asked looking up at the taller fox-like woman.

"I would be honored." Ahri said with a smile and the two embraced. After she walked away I walked up to Annie.

"Hello sweetheart." I said. "That was a good game you had today. I'm your Summoner, Kor."

"Nice to meet you." She said. "me and tibbers had lots of fun didn't we Tibbers?" she asked looking down at the small stuffed bear. Then she threw her arms around me and i stiffened in surprise. "Thank you for letting me have fun today." I nodded and hugged her back. "Would you like to come to Tibber's tea party too?" she asked.

"I would love too, but unfortunately I am very busy and wouldn't be able to make it." I said sadly.

"That's okay, Miss Ahri is coming, and Nami said should would also come." She skipped off happily and I stood up.

"That was an excellent game you had Kor." Verrand said walking up behind me and clasping my shoulder with his hand.

"Thank you Verrand." I said. In most normal cases I would address him as High Summoner Verrand, but everyone at the Institute know Verrand was essentially a father to me, so they let it slide.

"Come here for a moment." He said pulling me to the side. I walked over to a corner of the room with him and he cleared my throat. "So the other High Summoners and I have begun research on your, ah, condition, again and while we have not found anything particularly useful, we did find that the longer you go without being allowed to use your abilities, the more harm that it can do to your body and your we have hired a privatetutor for you, sworn to secrecy, to help you hone your abilities"

My mind whirled. After all these year of not being able to even think about using my powers, now they're letting me actually start learning how to use them? "I can't… I mean… Oh gods Verrand thank you!" I said throwing my arms around his neck. "When do I start?" I asked.

"I-in a week or two. We are having your trainer brought in." Verrand said. He almost sounded nervous about it though. I brushed it off as nothing and hugged him again. Then I returned for the rest of the day's Rift matches.

_Page break_

After the last match of the day ended I went back to my room to get ready for my meeting with Ezreal. I looked at the grandfather clock in the hall I was in and it was only 10:30. Enough time for me to shower and make sure I had my scarf to cover my face. I didn't want to be noticed, though he probably wouldn't notice me anyways. I know the High Council was finally letting me train but that didn't mean I still didn't want to learn about my abilities.

I was walking back in one of the outdoor hallways when I felt a breeze pass by me.

"Hello again." Said a voice from the shadows. It was the same voice from last night. I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Listen. I don't know who you are or what you want. Please. Just leave me alone." I said in an even tone.

"I'll consider it." It said chuckling. That sound made me shiver. I kept walking, my room was close and I just wanted to take a short nap before my meeting. I got to my room and shut the door, locking it behind me.

Shaken I looked at the clock and realized I didn't have enough time to nap before I had to meet Ezreal. I quickly changed into jeans and a plain t-shirt. I wrapped my mother's scarf around my head to cover my nose and mouth and nose and at the last second I grabbed my father's jeweled dagger, it was one of the few things that had been able to salvage from the fire. I tucked it into my back pocket and left my room. I headed towards the Support quarters as swiftly and quietly as I could. As I rounded the corner I saw Ezreal sitting there with Taric. The were chatting and when he saw me he leaned up to gently kiss the gem knight and sent him on his way. I walked up to him and pulled down my makeshift cowl then extended my hand to him.

"Hello, you must be Kor." He said firmly shaking my hand.

"Yes. Thank you so much for meeting me. You were one of the only two people I could think of to go to with the questions I have." I replied sitting on the stone barrier of the tree that was the center of the big room.

"I see. Who was the other one?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Nasus." I said smiling softly. "You two are the only ones with a vast enough knowledge of history to help me."

He nodded "well then ask away."

"First you have to promise me you won't tell _anyone_." I stressed. I needed to know that I could trust him with my most precious secret.

He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "I promise. You can trust me Hun." I nodded in return and swallowed.

"Have you ever heard of someone who could control the elements?" I blurted. I looked at him worried that I had freaked him out but his thought was quizzical as he racked his brain for anything any little fact that could help.

"There was one man. A hundred years ago. Who had that power. His name was Valrin, but most called him Val. He could control the elements with mid mind. He was feared by armies everywhere, and when the Demacian forces finally convinced him to join them, well that's when the toes turned in their favor. He single handily wiped out armies upon armies of Noxian soldiers." He told me. I immediately thought back to my dream. Could that have been him? And then another thought occurred to me. How the the Scribes of the institute not know about this mad when Ezreal did? Unless they were hiding it from me which would be no surprise.

"Thank you. It was a big help." I said standing up.

"Wait a minute. What was the secret you wanted to tell me?" He asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I can control the elements." I said in a hushed whisper sitting back down. "The Institute took me in when I was six, after I had killed my parents in an accident. I had thrown a temper tantrum and the whole house went up in flames. At least that's what they told me. Somehow I survived and I've been here ever since. They've kept me very well hidden though."

"Understandably. They fear your power. It's been a very long time since anyone has seen anything like it." He paused and looked at me. "Don't worry. This little meeting stays between us. I'll make sure Taric doesn't tell anyone either. You're safe here. I promise." I through of the shadow that had been following me and a inkling of doubt filtered into my mind. I stood up again and shook my hard to clear it.

"Thank you again. I have to go now it's late and I need sleep. You helped me out a ton." I waved good bye and headed back to my room. Surprisingly I had no encounters with the shadow and made it back with ease. When I rounded the corner to my room I saw someone sitting there. As I got closer I saw who it was.

"Garen?" I asked incredulously. He looked up at me and I could see that he was hurt. "Oh gods are you okay?" I asked running towards him.

"I'm fine. Just got a little beat up in practice today." He told me. "I couldn't stop thinking about you and I wanted to see you after the Rift matches and when you weren't here I thought I'd wait."

I looked at him and sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about me? This soon after we met? It was a little off putting but at the same time slightly flattering. I never really had someone crush on me. I mean there was this one kind when I was younger but I won't go into that. I scooted around him and opened my door.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" I asked him. He nodded and walked in. My room was rather large and he sat on my bed while I sat in the little alcove by the window. I sighed and looked out at the stars that were scattered across the deep navy sky. The shone like diamonds in the sun, each one telling a different story. I remember some of the Scribes telling me stories about the constellations, how each different one was a different god, goddess, or mythical creature. Each one had its own story. I was jolted out of my haze when Garen cleared his throat.

"S-sorry." I stammered. "Sometimes I get lost looking at the stars. I feel the most relaxed at night. Like I can truly be free. When I was a kid the stars were really my only friends. Kinda pathetic if you think about it."

"Not at all." He said coming to sit by me on the chase. "I feel most relaxed at night as well. The stars help calm me after a hard battle." He said.

"Oh that's right, you're a Demacian general aren't you?" I asked looking at him.

"I am. Second in command next to Jarvan IV, the crown prince."

"Wow. That's impressive." I sighed. "I wish I knew what battle was like. I want to be on the frontlines witnessing it all." I looked over at him and he shook his head.

"It is not all it's cracked up to be. I have seen things on the battlefield that no one in a hundred lifetimes should have to see." His eyes became haunted as he recalled the scenes of battle. When a look of horror washed over his face I gently touched his hand.

"Hey," I said softly. "It's alright. You're aren't there right now. You're here, safe, with me."

"Apologies." He whispered shaking his head to clear it. "Sometimes the memories come and there is no stopping them, and they just take over." He sighed resting his forehead in his hand.

"No need to apologize. Here why don't I help patch you up?" I said getting up and walking into the bathroom that was join to my bedroom. I grabbed the first aid kit and some washcloths. I walked out and over to the mini fridge in the corner of my room and took out one of the small bags of ice I kept for when I would accidently burn myself while trying to harness my control of fire. I went back over to the sill and put the stuff down. I reached out and before I touched him I asked, "May I?" he nodded and I tipped him chin up to get the first proper look at his face. I was completely marred with cuts and scrapes. Remembering that he used a sword, I looked down at his hands to see that they were covered in blisters. I cracked my knuckles and looked at him. "Let's get to work shall we?"

I started on his face. I walked into the bathroom and wetted down a washcloth with warm water. I scrubbed it over his face gently to get rid of the layer of dirt and grime covering. Opening up the first aid kit I looked over the various salves and healing pastes that were lined neatly up inside. Each one I had made and jarred by hand and I knew exactly what each one did. I picked out one that was an antibacterial cleanser and scooped out a generous amount with my first two fingers and started spreading it over each of the injuries. I bit my lip as he winced and apologized as I finished applying it to the last one. I let them sit for a while before wiping it off with the clean washcloth and I selected a soothing and healing salve. I applied it over the wounds and reapplied the lid. Placing both jars back in the box I scanned the rest of them for the one I had for blistering. At last I found it and I told him to hold out his hands. He complied and I applied a generous amount to his hands. I heard him practically sigh in relief as the salve started working instantly.

"Wow you m'lady are quite the nurse." He said after I finished with his hands. "You are just as good as any of the supports, and you didn't even you any healing magic."

"Thank you." I said. I kept the blister salve out and closed the kit. I returned it to the bathroom and the ice to the freezer and I tossed the washcloths into the hamper. "I made everything myself. Learning all this kept me busy and out of trouble when I was a child." I laughed lightly and walked back over to him. I handed him the small jar of blister paste and he gave me a questioning look. "Put this on your hands three times a day every day. Also right after any practices or Rift matches you have for the next month. Now that little jar won't be enough, but it should be enough for a day or two. Be generous with it and I will make you a bigger batch tomorrow."

"Thank you Kor. You truly have surprised me. I had no idea you were this knowledgeable on this material." He said as I walked him to the door.

"Thank you." I said, blushing lightly. We stood together at the door for a moment before he leaned down and kissed me. I blushed deeper and kissed him back, my hands wrapping around his neck. He kissed for a few moments before he pulled back. I stood there stunned as a thought washed over me. That was my first kiss.

"It was?" he asked. Damn, I must have thought out loud. I nodded and looked at him. "It was a kiss to show my gratitude. And my affection. Goodnight Miss Kor. I hope to see you again very soon."

"You will. I mean because I have to give you the new batch of salve." I said awkwardly. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Of course. Goodnight." He said once more as he walked out my door. I went over and sat in my bed. _My first kiss. Wow._ I thought. I sat there in a happy daze for a moment longer before gettingup to change out of my jeans and t-shirt, and into a long black silk nightgown. I slid under my covers and fell into a bliss filled sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I awoke the next morning feeling more relaxed then I had in a long time. Sunlight filtered through the window, filling my room with just the right amount of natural light that would allow me to navigate through my room and not fall on my face. I got up and went over to my vanity. After brushing my hair out, I picked out a pair of shorts and a tank top and slipped them on. Lastly, I put my hair up in a bun, grabbed the wicker basket that was by my door and left the room. I made a stop at Verrand's chambers and left a message with his page that I would be unavailable to Summon today as I had a few errands I had to run.

I made my way to the Institute gardens where literally every herb, flower, spice, grass, tree, and any other kind of plant you could think of grew. I mean I'm sure there are a few things missing but the gardens contained what I needed to make the salve for Garen. I went over to the first plant I needed and started picking. I wove my way around the plants until my basket was full. I waved and said hello to Zyra on the way out as I passed her tending the roses. She waved back and smiled, and I was off to the there I saw Lulu standing on one of the chairs covered in flour and sugar, rolling out dough on the island.

"Watcha making there sweetie?" I asked the kindhearted yordle as I set my basket down on the counter.

"Cookies for Annie's tea party." She giggled and said, "It's really the only thing she has to do while she's here that doesn't involve catching things on fire."

"That's true." I said pulling down a large stew pot from the cupboard above the stove. I filled it with water and left it to boil.

"What about you?" She asked, leaning against the edge of the island, clearly tired out from rolling out dough.

"I'm making a blister-healing salve for a friend of mine. I have him the last of it last night and told him I would make more. How someone gets blisters _through_ gloves is beyond me. I thought that's what the gloves were for." I sight smiling at the thought of the time Garen and I had spent together the previous evening.

"You like this person more than a friend don't you?" she asked turning back to her dough.

"Wha- I mean… pfft no! Of course not!" I stammered, blushing deeply. I did, didn't I? I mean I _did_ enjoy the kiss right? But does that mean that Garen and I are dating now? Or are we still friends? We had only just met, yet how could I be feeling all of this?

"Uh sweetie your water is about to boil over!" Lulu warned me, snapping me out of my panic. I cursed under my breath and turned it down. I stained some of the water out until it was mainly herbs and took them out. I got down my pestle and mortar and ground up the now limp herbs until they made a thick paste I globbed it into a bowl and added what little was left of the boiling water, two large handfuls of kosher salt and mixed it together. I put it all into a jar, sealed it and put it into the fridge. I looked up at the clock on the wall and realized that the whole process had only taken me about fifteen minutes. I looked over to see that Lulu and finally rolled out the dough and was now cutting them with the teddy bear shaped cookie cutter we had.

"Thanks for warning me about the water. And sorry for ignoring you once I started. When I'm making my salves, I get really into the zone, so I don't mess anything up." I told her, walking over to the island.

"No worries! I could tell!" she said. "You are very fun to watch. You really know your stuff hun!" she praised me.

"Thanks!" I said beaming. I pulled it out of the fridge, as it had enough time to cool. Waving goodbye to Lulu, I grabbed my basket and went towards the Demacian Quarters. Once there I asked one of the apprentice Summoners where Garen's room was and they pointed me in the right direction. Dropping off the jar with a note attached. A flash of memory from last night's kiss came across my mind and I smiled. I turned around to leave and smacked into something hard.

"Ow." I moaned rubbing my forehead. I looked up to see that it was Garen and I blushed deeply.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"No worries m'lady. Seems we have a habit of running into each other like this." He said chuckling.

"It's only happened twice." I grumbled, blushing. "Anyways, I left the salve by your door." I told him and started to step away.

"Wait," he said catching my upper arm. "Would you like to come inside for a little bit?" he asked. I paused dumbfounded. Why was he rushing things? I shook my head to clear it.

"N-no thank you. I have some things I need to do." I feinted, ducked out of his grasp and left down the hall.

**Garen's POV**

When she declined my offer something, I couldn't place what, washed over me. It was like i was being doused in cold water, and the past few days I had traveled around in a daze. I went into my room, picking up the jar of salve Kor had made for me. I sat down on the edge of my bed and rested my head in my hands. I have made so many mistakes the past few days. I like Kor well enough, and had very small feelings that maybe could turn into something more. However it was not enough to kiss her. Or wait by her door. I thought back to when I remember things getting well when the daze I was in started. I was after the Ball. I had just finished with dinner when something came over me. That's when I asked Kor to dance. Though I don't know why. I thought harder and my eyes widened. No. Surely I was remembering wrong. My mind however, seemed insistent. I remember drinking something. Then it came to me. I remembered. I had accepted a drink from Katarina. That's when things went hazy. Gods what was I thinking? Why did I accept that from her? Oh that's right, we had an audience with two of the High Summoners. The damn bitch must have known I would not have refuse anything with that kind of an audience and slipped me a love potion. I sighed. Well at least now it was out of my system and things could return to normal. I rose and walked over to the bathroom. Hopefully a shower will help me clear the last of the fog in my brain. Then I could start investigating the why behind the attack. Hopefully, without starting another war.

**Kor's POV**

I made my way outside of the walls of the Institute. I needed air. My feet found their way over the gravel pathways that led to the equestrian stables on the outskirts of the grounds. I walked in and inhaled. The smell of the barn had always calmed me. Well anything outdoors calmed me. I smiled and walked over to my horses stall. He was a tall jet black stallion. Almost as tall as Hecarim, about eighteen hands or so. His name was Rohan, Verrand had gotten him for me as a welcoming gift when I arrived at the Institute.

"Hi boy." I crooned softly, approaching him. He knickered and nosed my hand. "I know. It's been a while. Let's get you some exercise today okay?" He sighed in agreement and I led him out of the stall and brushed him out before saddling him. I hopped on and smiled again. I haven't been riding in almost four months. With everything that's has been going on at the Institute I haven't had the time. Between battling for training, making salves and ointments for the champions, and a few Summoning opportunities I haven't had the time. I kicked his sides and off we went. My hair flowing behind me in a black streak as we raced through the open pastures. I whooped as Rohan picked up speed until we came to the trails where I pulled up on the reins to slow him. We started off into the forest and it wasnt long until we came up on a stream and and I pulled up on his reins. I hopped off to let him drink. I looked around and noticed that no one was near me and I sighed in relief. Calling out the the water, I manipulated it to from around my hands and I walked over to Rohan and massaged his ankles healing and soothing the joints. I looked up and noticed that there was a small clearing across from the stream. I tied Rohan to a tree and crossed over. Looking around I smiled. I called out to the wind and willed it to pick up. The leaves rustled and my hair fluttered in response. A small ball of air appeared and started floating around my waist. Next I called out to the earth. The ground rose below my feet, lifting me up on a small pedestal of dirt. The wind was still going and my hair started whipping across my face the higher I rose. A small ball of dirt joined the ball of air orbiting my waist. I eyed the river next, a stream of water leaping to my hand as I extended it. I threw my hand up in the air and the water exploded into a fine mist creating a rainbow in the sky above me. A sphere of water joined the other two floating around my waist. Finally I looked up at the sun, my favorite element. I extended my hand and curled my fingers, a medium-sized flame appearing in my hand, I split the flame into smaller balls and wove them through my fingers, then i put them back together to create a whip. I cracked it in the air above me, and with that movement something fell into place. I _knew_ that this was right. Fighting and using my powers for the League was what I was meant to do. A ball of fire that wasn't hot to the touch joined with the other floating around my body and i whooped with joy. This was it. This was my calling.


End file.
